


El futuro es femenino (The future is female - Translation)

by Hinasun26



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brazil, F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Multi, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Traducción, Translation, and sticking it to the patriarchy, but mostly is about volleyball, es sobre feminismo, it´s about feminism
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinasun26/pseuds/Hinasun26
Summary: Traducción de "The future is female" por earlgrey_milktea.Cuando le dijeron a una Hinata de 10 años que las jugadoras de volleyball nunca podrían volar tan alto como sus contrapartes masculinas y llegar a ser mundialmente reconocidas, ella se lo tomó como un desafío personal.O, 6 veces en las que otras personas descubrieron que Hinata era secretamente una chica, y 1 vez en que finalmente lo anunció al mundo.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. Equipo de Karasuno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgrey_milktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/gifts).
  * A translation of [the future is female](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642726) by [earlgrey_milktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea). 



**Comienzos**

"Oh por Dios, Shouyou-chan. ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Koji e Izumi miraban estupefactos y horrorizados a su pequeña compañía femenina mientras ella agarraba su mata de rulos naranjas en una coleta y comenzaba a cortarlo brutalmente en frente del baño del espejo usando un par de tijeras simples. Los gruesos mechones de cabello cayeron a sus pies y llenaron el blanco piso.

"Dijeron que quitaron el club de volleyball para chicas" Dijo Hinata simplemente, mirando su reflejo con intensidad mientras trasquilaba un mechón particularmente persistente.

El cabello con curvas de brillante color naranja, que alguna vez le llegó a los hombros, estaba ahora cortado sin algún cuidado en una desastrosa mata de rizos, con mechones tan cortos que algunos incluso parecían picos. _Debería_ haberse visto mal con la descuidada forma en la que la chica había utilizado las tijeras, pero si acaso, su nuevo cabello corto ponía aún más énfasis en sus grandes, brillantes ojos cafés.

Una vez que Hinata estaba satisfecha con el producto final, asintió su cabeza en dirección al espejo y brincó del taburete en el que se había parado para sonreír triunfalmente a sus amigos.

"¿Qué piensan?" Hinata giró orgullosamente en su verde uniforme escolar de volleyball. Lamentablemente, no tenían otra opción más que admitir que sí pasaba como chico sin ningún problema. Quizás sus rasgos podrían ser argumentativamente un _poco_ delicados, y su voz un _poco_ aguda para ser del todo masculina, pero en general, sí lo parecía.

La cosa era, Hinata nunca había sido lo que otros consideraban como tradicionalmente _femenina_. Si alguno fuera a juzgarla basado solamente en apariencias, su pecho plano y delgadas facciones hacían poco para asegurar su feminidad. Su madre, constantemente, la reprendía por ser muy escandalosa e imprudente. Definitivamente no un buen ejemplo para Natsu, ella diría, pero su hermana menor la adoraba de todos modos. 

"Yo pienso... Estás _loca"_ Koji gimió en sus manos.

"No puedo, con mi mente tranquila, apoyar este plan". Dijo Izumi, agitando su cabeza con desdén.

Hinata solo pudo reír y sonreír ante sus reacciones. "Mírenme, ¿Okay? ¡Voy a _volar!_ "

A pesar de sus intentos para calmarlos, los dos chicos seguían ansiosos cuando llegó el momento de entrar al gimnasio para el torneo, esperando el momento en el que le llamarían la atención su amiga de cabello naranja por lo que era en realidad. Los otros chicos en el equipo también juraron guardar el secreto, todos fácilmente persuadidos por Hinata con algunas significantes sonrisas y ojos brillantes.

Aguantaron la respiración con miedo cuando confrontó al equipo contrario fuera del baño de hombres, porque cómo rayos iba a lograrlo, pero de alguna manera se retiró sin rasguño alguno e incluso más determinada que antes.

Y a pesar de su preocupación inicial, cuando finalmente caminaron a la cancha y se enfrentaron al equipo de Kitagawa, nadie cuestionó si Hinata era realmente un chico o si realmente pertenecía ahí.

En su lugar...

" _¿¡Qué estuviste haciendo éstos últimos 3 años!?"_

Ellos no eran los únicos mirando estupefactos a su femenina amiga cuando brincó y se elevó más alto que cualquier otro en el gimnasio.

**1\. Equipo de Karasuno**

Entonces, quizás había un defecto en su plan.

Hinata se detuvo abruptamente en el momento en el que entró a los vestidores, mirando casi obsesivamente hacia el frente, mientras los chicos alrededor de ella continuaban pasando a la habitación, quitándose sus playeras y comenzando a bajar sus shorts al mismo tiempo que caminaban. La vista de piel cremosa y bronceada llenó la habitación, y Hinata sintió cómo la suya amenazaba con sonrojarse.

Esto iba a ser un problema.

Era su primer día de práctica oficial después de _finalmente_ , junto con Bakayama, ser admitida en el equipo, lo que se supone debía ser increíble y emocionante, pero también significaba....

Calor explotó en sus mejillas a la vez que Hinata desesperadamente desviaba la mirada cuando Kinoshita bajó sus boxers, y rezó a todos los dioses de arriba que la traumática imagen no se quedara grabada en su memoria.

Lentamente, no queriendo dirigir mucha atención hacia sí misma, comenzó a salir de la habitación, paso a paso, antes de voltearse sobre sus talones una vez que estuvo fuera y chocando directamente con Kageyama, quién había estado caminando detrás de ella sin que lo supiera. "¡EEP!"

Volteó hacia arriba para ver ojos azul oscuro mirándola hacia abajo "¿Qué estás haciendo, tonta?" Desde la esquina de los vestidores, Tsukishima se puso una playera limpia y levantó una curiosa ceja ante el intercambio.

Hinata caminó vergonzosamente alrededor de él, evitando mirar directamente a Kageyama o a cualquier otro en la habitación. "¡Uhhh! ¡Nada! Yo sólo... ¿Olvidé algo? ¿En el gimnasio? ¡Te veo mañana!"

Pasó rápidamente en frente de él y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, forzando el sonrojo de sus mejillas a disminuir. Okay, esto está bien. Sólo tenía que evitar los vestidores a toda costa. Podía simplemente irse en bicicleta hacia su casa para cambiarse, en lugar de hacerlo aquí. O esperar hasta que todo mundo terminara, y luego escabullirse antes de que la cerraran.

Hinata sacudió su cabeza ante la idea. No, no, eso no era lo suficientemente bueno. Había muchos posibles errores que podían ocurrir, y las personas comenzarían a cuestionarla si trataba de evadirlos después del entrenamiento todos los días.

De repente, se detuvo e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado al mismo tiempo que Shimizu-senpai pasaba a lado de ella para entrar a los vestidores de las chicas.

_Los vestidores de las chicas_

Mientras Hinata caminaba hacia los sostenes de las bicicletas, las pequeñas partes de un plan comenzaron a formarse.

-

Era ahora, después de unas pocas semanas de prácticas, que Hinata se había vuelto hábil para escabullirse a los vestidores de las chicas sin que alguien lo notara. Realizó toda una maniobra para robar y copiar la llave de Yachi, y se sintió horrible sobre eso cuando la otra chica ansiosamente entró en pancho por una semana como resultado hasta que mágicamente apareció de nuevo en su maleta.

Hinata hizo la rutina de quedarse tarde para practicar en el gym, siempre ofreciéndose para hacer deberes de limpieza extras. Cuando finalmente entraba a los vestidores, había un show enorme de quitarse sus tenis y calcetines para después buscar entre los objetos de su maleta, posteriormente fingiría tener que usar el baño y se metería a los vestidores correspondientes.

Su frecuente uso del baño causó bromas ligeras por aquí y por allá acerca de su vejiga y movimientos intestinales, porque _eww_ los chicos son asquerosos y no tienen ningún _filtro_ , pero de alguna manera todo funcionó.

Tanaka y Noya se reirían y tomarían turnos tratando de golpearla con sus toallas para acelerar el proceso, vergonzosamente para Hinata, y Suga sería siempre el último en quedarse, hablando felizmente mientras caminaban acerca del entrenamiento o las clases y ofreciéndose a cerrar después de ella.

Kageyama la miraría intensamente de vez en cuando, pero nunca la cuestionó acerca de sus hábitos extraños. Y Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, junto con algunos de segundo y tercer año, siempre se irían muchísimo antes o esperarían fuera cerca del gimnasio para cuando ella había terminado.

Una vez que Hinata estaba sola, saldría rápidamente de la habitación y entraría en el cubículo para refrescarse y cambiarse. El equipo de volleyball femenil tenía entrenamiento en horarios completamente opuestos del día, por lo que nunca tenía que preocuparse sobre encontrarlas ahí. Y Shimizu y Yachi siempre eran las primeras en irse después de que terminaran de poner los balones en su lugar.

Cuando terminaba de bañarse y cambiarse, salía corriendo lo más rápido posible para alcanzar a los chicos en su bicicleta, porque nunca se perdería las oportunidades de los bollos de carne que su capitán amablemente proporcionaba. En general, era un procesode 20 minutos, si era eficiente al respecto.

E incluso un bonus-los vestidores de las chicas eran tan _lindos._ Olía como lino fresco y velas con esencia de vainilla, y todo se veía tan _limpio._ Incluso tenían una linda área colocada entre los cubículos individuales donde había sillas cómodas y una mesita con las últimas revistas adolescentes colocadas ordenadamente encima. Hizo que la chica interna en Hinata chillara de alegría.

Incluso mejor, los vestidores de las chicas tenían los _ehem_ productos femeninos esenciales colocados debajo de los lavabos, lo que tachaba otra preocupación fuera de su lista. Hizo un hábito de reemplazarlos cada vez que los usaba cuando llegaba su momento.

Era solamente ahí, en ese extraño oasis, en el que Hinata finalmente podía bajar su guardia. Que, en retrospectiva, significaba que no debió sorprenderla el hecho de que su secreto fue finalmente descubierto.

Hinata se había tomado su tiempo por una vez después de un largo, agotador día de escuela y entrenamiento. Había tomado una larga ducha, colocado una esponjosa toalla alrededor de sus rizos naranjas, y otra alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, y decidido relajarse por primera vez en una de las sillas. Suspiró. Eran tan cómodos como se veían.

Había estado hojeando una revista en particular sobre deportes femeninos, admirando a las increíbles atletas y queriendo memorizar sus nombres para buscarlos en internet una vez que estuviera en su casa, cuando la puerta se abrió con un suave _bang_ y de repente, Shimizu y Yachi estaban en el marco de la misma.

Todos los ocupantes de la habitación se congelaron en su lugar, Hinata observó en pánico la confusión, luego preocupación, y luego _rabia_ que llenaba la normalmente tranquila cara de la manager, y supo que tenía que actuar rápido si quería salvar cualquier semejanza de control que tenía sobre la situación.

En un flash, estaba parada y fuera de la silla, retrocediendo y agitando sus brazos frenéticamente en frente de sí misma. "¡N-no! ¡Shimizu-senpai! ¡Yachi-san! ¡No es lo que piensan! Soy una- ¡Soy una _chica!_ " exclamó Hinata.

"¡No soy ningún pervertido, lo juro!"

Shimizu permaneció en silencio, su expresión ilegible, y como si después de pensarlo un poco, cerró la puerta detrás de ella. La pequeña rubia parecía estar vibrando con energía nerviosa, cambiando su mirada de Hinata a Shimizu, pero sin hacer ningún peep de otra manera.

"Explícate"

Hinata brincó ante la suave orden, y su explicación salió a tropezones de su boca sin pausa alguna. "Bueno, he estado...¿Medio-pretendiendo-ser-un-chico-todo-este-tiempo-para-que-me-dejaran-jugar-en-el-equipo?"

Silencio.

"Miren, puedo probarlo!"

Tomando una bocanada de aire, enderezó sus hombros y dejó caer la toalla cubriendo su cuerpo. Yachi inmediatamente soltó un _eep_ y comenzó a tornarse tan roja como un jitomate, mientras que Shimizu desvió su mirada amablemente.

"Okay, te creemos"

" _Claramente_ " Yachi tosió, de la nada a la mitad de un ataque de pánico.

"Pero eso no explica por qué estás haciendo esto. ¿Por qué fingir ser un chico? ¿Por qué no unirte al club de las chicas?"

Hinata estaba a la mitad de ponerse su ropa interior y pausó al escuchar la pregunta, mirando brevemente sobre su hombro a las otras dos chicas. "Bueno, supongo..."

Era la primera vez que realmente se cuestionaba el _por qué_ estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

"Supongo que todo empezó en secundaria, cuando mi escuela quitó el equipo de volleyball femenil"

Hinata pensó en ese primer partido - el sentimiento de elevarse tan alto que podía ver el otro lado de la red, las miradas de asombro en las caras de todos mientras la miraban cernirse sobre ellos.

Había sido una revelación.

"Tenía muchísimas ganas de jugar. Entonces, pretendí ser un chico para poder participar en el torneo. Planeaba detenerme ahí, honestamente. Pero después se me metió esta idea..."

Las otras chicas escucharon en silencio, sin interrumpir, mientras Hinata continuaba, poniéndose sus zapatos al mismo tiempo que hablaba.

"Cuando era niña, estaba paseando en mi bicicleta y vi el Equipo de Preparatoria de Karasuno jugando en las nacionales, ¡Era tan increíble! Viendo la pelota ir _fwoosh_ y _wham_ de un lado a otro en la cancha. Era la primera vez que veía al pequeño gigante volar, y pensé para mí misma, quiero hacer eso. _Puedo_ hacer eso"

Hinata miró hacia arriba pensativamente, la mano en su barbilla en contemplación mientras continuaba.

"Recuerdo que detuve mi bicicleta y le pregunté al señor a mí lado muy emocionada - ¿También hay un equipo para chicas ahí? ¿Llegaron a las nacionales también? Y él miró hacia abajo donde estaba y respondió ´Sí, pero los partidos de las chicas simplemente no son tan emocionantes. ¿Quién querría mirar eso?" Hinata miró hacia sus pies, repitiendo las palabras que el hombre le dijo todos esos años atrás.

"Sus palabras se repitieron en mi cabeza por el más largo de los tiempos. _¿Quién querría ver eso? ¿Quién quería ver un equipo de **chicas**?" _Espetó sin pasión alguna.

"Recuerdo haberle preguntado ´¿A qué se refiere? ¿Por qué nadie querría verlos?´Y el hombre dijo, ´Bueno, los partidos de las chicas tienen mayores puntuaciones, pero eso es solamente porque las chicas son más... _agradables_ a la vista. A nadie realmente le interesan los deportes de las mujeres." Continuó la chica, su tono tornándose molesto.

"Los partidos de los _chicos_ son mucho más emocionantes, dijo, porque son más _fuertes_ y _rápidos."_

Hinata hizo un gesto enojado, recordando el evento y sus determinados ojos avellana conectaron directamente con los de Shimizu "Entonces, me dije a mí misma, _haré_ que les importen. Un día, volaré tan alto como el Pequeño Gigante, y todos van a verme y sabrán que una chica puede llegar tan alto como un chico".

" _Haré_ que vean"

Debajo de su fleco, los ojos de Shimizu brillaban con entendimiento y empatía. Yachi aún se veía como si estuviera a unos pocos segundos de llorar, pero ahora por diferentes razones.

"Shouyou" Sorprendidos ojos avellana pestañearon en dirección a la mayor gracias al uso de su nombre, y Shimizu caminó unos pasos hacia ella sonriendo suavemente "Te admiro muchísimo por lo que estás tratando de hacer. Y te entiendo"

"No le diremos a nadie" Agregó Yachi, quien estaba a lado de ella, sus ojos ámbar brillando con compasión. "Sabes, eres realmente increíble, Shouyou"

"¿En serio?" Hinata tragó, sintiendo su voz quebrarse.

"Absolutamente demente, no me malentiendas" Yachi afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa "Pero increíble igual"

Hinata se encontró medio hipando y medio riendo ante el comentario.

"Vuela alto por el resto de nosotras, okay?" Shimizu sonrió, y su rostro entero parecía radiar sinceridad.

A su fácil aceptación, que no sentía que mereciera ni en lo más mínimo, la garganta de Hinata comenzó a sentirse seca y rasposa, y podía sentir las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. Intentó aclarar su garganta, pero eso solo hizo su angustia más obvia.

Cuando sintió a Shimizu acercarse y rodearla con sus brazos, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir fervorosamente sin su permiso. Ni siquiera sabía el por qué estaba llorando, pero se sentía tan _bien_ finalmente confiar en alguien y contarles la verdad. Después de semanas de pretender ser un chico, escondiendo la verdad de su familia y amigos y actuar como si nada estuviera mal. Se volvió demasiado.

Era como si alguien hubiera abierto los grifos, y el estrés de mantener su secreto finalmente saliendo a la superficie.

Y en realidad, extrañaba tener amigas más que nada. Amaba a Natsu hasta la muerte, y a Izumi y a Koji, y sus compañeros de equipo eran increíbles, pero tener amigas era algo preciado. _Las chicas son lo mejor_ , se dijo a sí misma solemnemente, y extendió su otro brazo para que Yachi se uniera as su abrazo grupal.

" _Sabía_ que eras demasiado bonita para ser un chico" Murmuró la rubia en su cachete.

Las palabras de Yachi conmocionaron el primer hipo de sorpresa de Hinata, y todas retrocedieron para mirarse una a la otra por un breve instante, parpadeando, antes de que las tres comenzaran a reírse a carcajadas.

En los días que siguieron, no pasó por desapercibido como Hinata y sus dos managers parecían de la nada e inexplicablemente haberse pegado a la cadera. Las tres podían ser vistas frecuentemente juntas, susurrando y riendo sobre algo en el entrenamiento. Más de una vez, Noya y Tanaka intercambiarían miradas confusas cuando Hinata se quedaba atrás a ayudar a las chicas con algunos de sus deberes, pero aún así...

Nadie pensó en cuestionarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Amé esta historia con todo mi corazón y decidí que quería traducirla, obviamente todos los créditos a earlgrey_milktea. Y por supuesto les pregunté de antemano si podía hacerlo. En fin, este es solo el primer capítulo, pero fue divertido hacerlo. Es una historia increíble, así que si no la han leído, les recomiendo hacerlo hasta el final :D.  
> También quiero aclarar, no soy traductora o nada por el estilo, entonces perdonen los errores por favor D:


	2. Campamento de Entrenamiento de Nekoma

**2\. Campamento de entrenamiento**

Hinata no podía imaginar un peor escenario posible tan cómico como que se le acabaran sus vendajes para envolver su pecho durante el campamento de entrenamiento de Nekoma.

Su equipo acababa de terminar su tercer "vuelta lanzada" como castigo alrededor de la cancha después de haber perdido otro partido contra Fukurodani, cuando sintió el delgado material protegiendo su busto _romperse_ y el inmensurable dolor que venía de su desprotegido pecho golpeando el despiadado piso con un fuerte _smack._

Había recibido más de una mirada empática de Shimizu y Yachi cuando vieron cuál era el castigo, y no por primera vez se preguntó si todo esto realmente valía la pena.

Sí, socavar los estereotipos de género era increíble y todo, ¿Pero a _qué_ costo? 

Tratando de no atraer mucha atención hacia su problema actual, buscó con la mirada a las dos managers del equipo, esperando obtener un poco de ayuda, pero no estaban por ninguna parte.

Sin tener otra opción, Hinata se levantó de un brinco desde la posición en la que estaba en el piso justo cuando sus compañeros estaban alistándose para hacer otra vuelta y corrió hacia la salida del gimnasio gritando algo acerca de que necesitaba orinar. 

Sus compañeros la miraron irse con obvia confusión, pero se encogieron de hombros unos a los otros y continuaron con su castigo.

-

Tratando de no entrar en pánico, Hinata corrió hacia la enfermería unos pasillos más abajo y casi lloró en alivio cuando vio que el escritorio estaba desocupado. Mirando de manera subrepticia toda la habitación para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera ahí, corrió hacia el mueble al cajón que decía _´Vendas y medicinas´_ y agarró una generosa cantidad de rollos de vendas antes de apurarse a salir al pasillo.

Girando en la esquina, divisó un pasillo lleno de salones de clases vacíos, y escogió uno al azar. Abriendo una de las puertas, se metió rápidamente y la cerró detrás de ella. Suspirando con evidente alivio, dejó sus beneficios adquiridos y murmuró una rápida disculpa a la enfermería.

Hinata procedió a quitarse la parte superior de su uniforme, aún pegajoso con sudor por las agotadoras actividades del día y miró los rotos vendajes con tristeza.

Estaba a punto de quitarse completamente las vendas que precariamente cubrían sus pechos, cuando escuchó una ruidosa inhalación de aire en la oscura esquina del salón. La chica de cabello naranja se congeló al escuchar el sonido y lentamente levantó su mirada para encontrarse con confundidos ojos ámbar que se asemejaban a los de un gato a través de la habitación.

Un aterrorizado gritito estaba medio fuera de su boca mientras cubría su semi expuesto pecho en un intento de recobrar su sentido de la decencia, antes de darse cuenta de a quién exactamente estaba mirando.

_"¿¡KENMA!?"_

"¿Sh-Shouyou?" El usualmente callado adolescente chilló y rápidamente desvió sus ojos de la figura de su amiga hacia la brillante pantalla de su juego portátil, un sonrojo involuntario expandiéndose en sus mejillas. "Umm..."

Reflejando la vergüenza de su amigo, Hinata también se encontraba sonrojándose ante la situación en la que se encontraba tratando, y fallando, de mantenerse tranquila. "¿Podrías... Um, posiblemente voltearte mientras me cambio? Prometo que puedo - ¡Te explicaré después!"

Kenma asintió rápidamente y procedió a darse la vuelta, ojos negándose a separarse de la pantalla de su celular, lo que le dio a Hinata al menos un poco de alivio.

Con la espalda de su amigo ahora hacia ella, Hinata trabajó a un ritmo frenético para remover sus viejos vendajes y reemplazarlos con los nuevos que había sacado de la enfermería. Sus pechos siempre habían sido pequeños, y aunque quizás en otro tiempo y en un diferente lugar eso hubiera molestado a la adolescente de 16, nunca había estado tan agradecida por ello como en ese momento.

Sosteniendo el extremo de la venda por debajo en su torso, Hinata succionó tanto aire como pudo y rápida y eficazmente comenzó a apretarlo alrededor de su pecho. Una vez que hubo terminado con unas pocas y delgadas capas, aseguró el constrictivo vendaje con su otra mano y arrancó el exceso.

Atreviéndose a mirar para asegurarse que Kenma aún estuviera viendo la pared frente a ella, Hinata agarró su playera del suelo y se la puso velozmente, antes de empezar a recoger el material regado en el suelo y ponerlo en el escritorio detrás de ella.

Respirando hondo, su corazón acelerado, finalmente miró hacia arriba. "Okay, ya puedes voltear"

Kenma se giró lentamente, no queriendo asustar a la chica. Le dirigió una curiosa mirada antes de que sus ojos ámbar se encontraran con los ansiosos cafés.

"Bueno... Soy una chica... Obviamente" Comenzó a explicar nerviosamente, balanceando su peso de un pie a otro "Y nadie, ni siquiera en mi equipo, sabe la verdad"

"...En realidad, nadie excepto Yachi-san y Shimizu-senpai" Añadió, casi como una idea tardía, cuando él le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que Kenma finalmente hablara "Entonces ¿Te has estado vistiendo como un chico todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué pasar por todo ese problema?" Kenma preguntó, genuinamente curioso y preguntándose cómo nunca se había dado cuenta. "Me refiero a... ¿Por qué no simplemente unirse al equipo de las chicas?"

Hinata frunció el ceño, mirando hacia él pensativamente mientras consideraba su siguiente respuesta.

"19 centímetros"

Sus palabras fueron recibidas con una mirada inquisitiva.

"Esa es la diferencia de la altura de la red entre el volleyball femenil y masculino. La red de los hombres es 19 centímetros más alta" Los ojos de Hinata habían vuelto a adquirir su familiar intensidad "Hicieron esa regla porque, hablando en términos generales, las mujeres son percibidas como más débiles que los hombres- y más pequeñas... Por lo que cambiaron las reglas para hacerlo ¨justo¨y bajaron la red de volleyball femenil 19 centímetros."

Kenma pensó en sus palabras. Eso... Tenía sentido. Las mujeres _eran_ más bajitas y, biológicamente, menos beneficiadas físicamente. Esa era solo la realidad. No quería molestar a la chica, así que optó por decir "Entonces, ¿No lo hace eso más justo para las chicas?"

"Darles a las chicas una ventaja no necesariamente lo hace _justo_ " Respondió Hinata, tratando de no dejar que la molestia mal dirigida que sentía se filtrara en su tono.

"Si tú me dices que solo puedo brincar así de alto" La chica gesticuló con su mano a un punto invisible sobre ella "Entonces siempre pensaré que ahí es hasta donde puedo llegar, ¿Cierto?"

"¿Pero y si _no_ me dijeras eso?"

Observadores ojos ámbar parpadearon lentamente en el momento en el que comenzó a comprender. Era como si una pieza faltante de un rompecabezas de lo que era Shouyou finalmente se incorporara. Pensó en todo lo que ya sabía de su amiga - La manera tan directa en la que Hinata podía ganar amigos sin esforzarse, la impresiva demostración de tenacidad cuando enfrentaba desafíos, y cuando finalmente conectó la última capa - _que Shouyou era en realidad una chica_ \- era como si finalmente estuviera mirado a su amiga y realmente _viéndola_. 

"Si no me plantaras las dificultades, crees que podría brincar incluso más alto?"

Kenma miró los pequeños mechones de cabello naranja, su pequeño, pero tonificado y ligero cuerpo, sus reveladoras curvas femeninas visibles a través del uniforme, si uno supiera que están ahí. Y finalmente, sus apacibles ojos en la clara, determinada mirada conectada a la suya, y los labios del colocador se curvearon en una lenta, pequeña sonrisa.

_Déjale a Shouyou el mantener las cosas interesantes._

"Creo que... Entiendo" Y después de otra pensativa pausa "Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo"

Hinata soltó un largo suspiro de alivio que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba guardando y sonrió tan radiantemente, que Kenma se tuvo que preguntar si el haber descubierto esta nueva información quizás estaba teniendo más efecto en él del que previamente se había percatado.

"Aún así no perderé contra ti" Añadió después, pero el candor de su tono resonó claramente para la chica frente él, quien simplemente sonrió descaradamente en respuesta.

"¡Más te vale no contenerte!"

-

El problema era - a Hinata _le gustaba_ estar en el centro de todo. Florecía con la atención que individuos de equipos diferentes le otorgaban en demasía. Sus ojos centelleaban cada vez que Bokuto se ofrecía a enseñarle sus remates o Akaashi colocaba para ella. Era esencialmente el centro de gravedad de Nekoma, si la manera en la que Lev brincaba alrededor de ella era alguna indicación de eso.

Quizás, consideró Hinata, si simplemente elegía ser asocial, como por decir - Kageyama, quien evitaba las multitudes y conversaciones como si fueran la peste, entonces a lo mejor esconder su identidad no sería un problema tan grande.

Sin embargo, debido a su naturaleza sociable, el resto de la semana consistió en excusas torpes y deslices que casi revelaban su secreto mientras evidentemente evitaba los baños públicos con los otros chicos de primer año y evadía las desafiantes guerras de agua en el jardín. Más de una vez, estuvo acorralada con un sonriente Bokuto sosteniendo una manguera de agua, seguido de cerca por unos armados Tanaka y Noya. Por suerte, se acostumbró a usar a Asahi como su escudo humano, y el tímido gigante no tenía el corazón para decirle que no una vez que le dirigía sus ojos de cachorrito.

Ahora que Kenma sabía la verdad, Hinata encontraba esos ojos de gato mirándola de forma seguida. Cuando la chica lo atrapaba mirando, no podía evitar mostrarle la lengua, e incluso sus compañeros comenzaron a notarlo.

"¡Kenma! ¡Deja de ver a Shrimpy-chan!" Gritó Kuroo durante uno de los partidos "Lo estás asustando" Gesticuló hacia el jugador de cabello naranja al otro lado de la red, y cuando Hinata los escuchó, volteó rápidamente la cabeza hacia su dirección.

"¡Sí, Kenma! Tienes esta extraña expresión en tu cara, además. ¡Como si estuvieras planeando algo!" Apuntó su dedo hacia él de forma acusadora.

Kuroo se rio cuando cuando la escuchó y golpeó a su amigo en la espalda "¿Escuchaste eso, Kenma? Incluso Shrimpy-chan sabe que estás planeando un complot" 

Kenma se encogió de hombros, respondiendo "Necesito seguir haciéndolo si voy a mantenerme un paso adelante de Shouyou"

Esto causó que la chica balbuceara su respuesta y Kageyama la jalara a la siguiente rotación para poder continuar el partido.

Kenma no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero en realidad, no podía evitar mirar a Hinata. Conocer su secreto solamente le añadía un inesperado elemento de diversión a todas las interacciones que tenía con los demás, y Kenma estaría mintiendo si dijera que no era entretenido. Y pensar, estos campamentos solían ser tan _aburridos._

"Vamos a la ducha todos juntos, Shouyou!"

Caso en cuestión.

El colocador con cabello de pudín miró como la chica era arrastrada por Lev, flanqueada por jugadores de diferentes equipos, todos desesperados por bañarse y refrescarse. Hinata estaba intentando balbucear una débil excusa acerca de querer correr más vueltas, pero el más alto solo se rio y esencialmente la colgó debajo de su brazo en dirección a los baños.

Kenma parpadeó, preguntándose si debía intervenir.

Justo como si lo presintieran, las managers de Karasuno aparecieron en la entrada del gimnasio y quitaron a Hinata del agarre del alto ruso. "Perdón, necesitamos a Hinata-kun para algo"

"¡Perdón, Lev! ¡Quizás para la próxima!"

Honestamente, a este punto era un milagro que nadie más hubiera descubierto el secreto.

-

Una vez que estuvo fuera del gym y del alcance de cualquier persona masculina, la chica de cabello brillante dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y se volteó en dirección a sus salvadoras "Ustedes chicas... No puedo mantener esto más tiempo"

Yachi le dio palmaditas en la espalda de forma consoladora "Yo hubiera muerto de un paro cardíaco hace mucho tiempo si estuviera en tu lugar, Shouyou"

Shimizu apuró a las chicas a los baños para mujeres, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie para tener privacidad. "Por suerte, la semana ya casi termina. Y Kozume-san parece ser de confianza"

Hinata había informado a Yachi y Shimizu lo que había pasado tan pronto como pudo. Shimizu instantáneamente había anotado empacar más vendas de repuesto para futuros viajes, mientras que Yachi se había derretido en un charco de pena ajena al escuchar la historia.

"No sé como habría sobrevivido el campamento sin ustedes dos. Honestamente" Los ojos avellana de Hinata brillaban con gratitud mientras se sumergía en la bañera de agua caliente. Las dos chicas que se mantenían cerca sonrieron al escuchar sus palabras.

"Bueno, si no insistieras en ser tan amigable con los otros equipos" Bromeó Shimizu "No sería tan difícil mantener tu secreto"

"¡No puedo evitarlo, Shimizu-senpai!" Hinata se quejó, un puchero evidente en sus facciones "¡Todos son tan geniales! ¡Y estoy aprendiendo tanto!"

Yachi recargó su cara en sus palmas mientras observaba a la otra chica en el agua "Entonces, ¿Crees que todo esto sigue valiendo la pena?"

Hinata asintió rápidamente en confirmación "¡Definitivamente!"

Aunque el marcador general del equipo quizás no lo reflejaba, Hinata estaba segura de que se estaba volviendo más fuerte con cada partido y práctica que tenía en las noches. Y no estaba socializando solo para hacer amigos. Cada jugador con el que interactuaba tenía una técnica genial o un consejo que otorgarle, lo que ella absorbía como una determinada esponja. Desde secundaria, siempre se sintió como si estuviera jugando atrapadas con sus compañeros y oponentes, pero este viaje era uno de esos raros momentos en los que _sabía_ que estaba mejorando, como si fuera un personaje en uno de los juegos de Kenma.

Habiendo dicho eso, al final del viaje estaba exhausta.

Una vez que la tarde de su despedida llegó, Hinata dirigió un entusiasta adiós a los otros equipos y se encontró siendo víctima de más de un abrazo de oso y amistosas manos que le desordenaban el cabello. Cuando estaba intercambiando números con algunos de los jugadores de Shinzen, sintió los ojos de Kenma sobre ella otra vez, y se volteó para dirigirle una de sus más brillantes sonrisas.

"¡Adiós, Kenma!"

El otro chico sonrió "Adiós, Shouyou"

Sintiendo el cansancio empezar a apoderarse de ella, una vez que Hinata finalmente se acomodó en el autobús con el resto de su equipo, se quedó dormida en cuanto se sentó.

"Oi" Noya movió a Tanaka una vez que el autobús comenzó a moverse "¿Debería molestarnos lo cómodo que está Shouyou con nuestras preciosas managers?"

Los dos miraron unos asientos hacia adelante donde el chico en cuestión estaba acurrucado en un asiento entre Yachi y Shimizu, durmiendo, la cabeza acomodada en el regazo de la pelinegra. Las otras dos chicas continuaban hablando, sin parecer importarles el pequeño bulto en medio de ellas.

Tanaka se asombró ante la vista "¡No es justo! ¡Yo quiero acurrucarme en el regazo de Kiyoko-san! ¡Hinata, cambia de lugar conmigo!"

Suga calló a Tanaka desde donde se encontraba con Daichi "Ya, ya. Vas a despertar al bebé cuervo".

"Además, es como la mascota del equipo" Tsukishima le susurró burlonamente a Yamaguchi "No te puedes sentir amenazado por _eso"_

Sin darse cuenta de la conversación sucediendo a su alrededor, Hinata siguió durmiendo, contenta con el hecho de que su secreto estaba a salvo por un poco más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestamente a quién se le ocurrió que el español requería dos signos de admiración, bruh. También me parece injusto que "beam" no tenga una traducción literal en este contexto, pero bueno.   
> Además, con lo que más tengo duda es con los grados escolares, no sé si ponerlos como son en mi país o wuat, por lo que si no concuerda con el lugar donde viven, ¿upsi?  
> En fin, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado, hasta la próximaaa :D


End file.
